Mukuro The Explorer!
by Nadia Devil
Summary: Hari minggu enaknya ngapain, ya? Nonton TV?-/"Mukuro the Explorer! Program edukatif masa kini!"/- Hibari cengo. R&R! Please! Warning:OOC, AU, Gaje, typo(s)![Re-publish]


**Mukuro The Explorer**

**.**

**Disclaimer:KHR punya Amano Akira dan fic ini cerita aslinya punya Fayiyong-senpai di fandom Naruto.**

**.**

**Genre:Humor(gagal), Parody(?)**

**.**

**Pairing:Cek aja sendiri#plakk#**

**.**

**Warning:GAJE, AU, OOC stadium akhir, typo(s), garing, nga lucu, de el el.**

**.**

**Summary:Hari minggu enaknya ngapain, ya? Nonton TV?-/"Mukuro the Explorer! Program edukatif masa kini!"/- Hibari cengo. R&R! Please! Warning:OOC, Gaje, typo(s)!**

**.**

**... 3**

**.**

**... 2**

**.**

**... 1**

**.**

**... _ACTION_!**

* * *

Hibari menguap lebar sekali, lalu menduduki sofa depan TV yang ada di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan kebetulan seluruh anggota keluarganya sedang terlibat beberapa acara individual.

Alaude, sang kakak kedua, hari ini katanya akan mengunjungi kakek Hibari yang bernama Timoteo(sejak kapan Nono jadi kakek Hibari?) di rumah sakit. Konon, menurut kesaksian beberapa kerabat-termasuk para Arcobaleno-, Timoteo kemarin sudah menulis surat wasiat ketika ia mengalami serangan jantung yang ke-21 kalinya. Hibari cuma bisa berharap Timoteo nggak lupa mencantumkan namanya di surat wasiat itu. Yah, aminin sajalah.

Kedua, Fon—sang kakak sulung—sibuk arisan bersama ibu-ibu Namimori lainnya. Kali ini lokasinya di rumah kediaman keluarga Cavallone—atau rumah Dino—dan jujur saja, Hibari berharap kakaknya memenangkan gel rambut paling mutakhir seperti yang dipakai Byakuran selama ini#Author muntah2#.

Jadi, karena itulah Hibari duduk sendirian di sini—di ruang TV keluarganya—sambil memangku setoples keripik kentang murahan yang harganya bahkan nggak mampu membeli lima biji permen sekalipun.

Nggak tahu harus ngapain, akhirnya Hibari mengambil _remote _TV dan mulai menyalakannya.

Sayangnya, saluran satu, dua, tiga, empat, sampai lima, tidak ada yang menarik minat Hibari. Sampai akhirnya ia menekan saluran keenam puluh sembilan(?) dan sebuah lagu aneh menyambutnya.

"Mukuro the Explorer! Program edukatif masa kini!"

Hibari cengo.

Setelah itu, muncullah _opening theme _yang heboh dan beberapa karakter acara tersebut. Si tokoh utama yang bernama Mukuro itu memakai baju hijau gelap dan bermodel rambut NANAS#ditrident#. Hibari jadi penasaran kenapa program nggak jelas begini bisa lulus lembaga sensor film Namimori.

"Kufufu, namaku Mukuro. Mukuro_ is a_ *ehem*_pineapple_*ehem."Mukuro memperkenalkan diri setelah lagu pembuka nista itu berakhir.

Di sampingnya, sebutir semangka#discynthe# indigo berjalan nyengir lebar. "Aku Daemon!" katanya, padahal nggak ada yang nanya namanya.

Hibari mulai tertarik.

Kemudian, Mukuro melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita akan ngapel ke rumah Tsunayoshi-_kun_! Tapi Mukuro nggak tahu arahnya… Pada siapa kita harus bertanya bila kita tidak tahu arah?"

Daemon langsung ngejerit, "Katakan, 'Ken'! Katakan, 'Ken!'" Apaan sih.

Mukuro masih nggak mudeng dan kembali bertanya pada penonton, "Pada siapa kita harus bertanya bila kita tidak tahu arah?"

"Ken!" akhirnya Hibari terbawa suasana juga.

"Lebih keras!" seru Daemon manas-manasin suasana.

"Ken!" Hibari teriak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, katakan lebih keras!" Mukuro maksa.

"KEN!" Mampus, Hibari kesel sendiri. Marah-marah jangan bikin capslock Author jebol, dong#dilempartonfa#

Bwuuush! Kabut muncul dan menutupi layar kaca. Hibari sudah hampir panik, ngeri kalau-kalau acara ini berujung mistis. Namun syukurlah, kabut menipis dan sosok manusia setengah anjing(?) nongol di layar kaca.

"Aku Ken, _byon_," katanya datar kayak penggaris. "Bila kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang dicari—aku Ken, aku Ken, aku Ken, _byon._ Bila kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat—aku Ken, aku Ken, aku Ken, aku Ken, aku Ken, _byon_!"

"BANGKE!" Hibari yang kesel sendiri sama Ken ngelempar toples keripik kentangnya ke arah TV dengan penuh hawa napsu.

Ken santai aja, dia melanjutkan, "Nah, Mukuro-_sama_ mau ngapel ke rumah Vongola. Tapi dia nggak tahu arahnya. Kalian melihat rumah dengan bahan makanan manis, _byon_?"

Hibari _sweatdrop._Rumah macem apaan terbuat dari bahan makanan manis? Ancur dong kalo dikerubungi semut? Tapi ini pertanyaan cetek buat seorang Hibari.

"Di sana!" Hibari menjawab dengan antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah putih berbahan makanan manis dan ditaburi meises berbentuk singa chibi(emang ada?) yang terletak di antara pepohonan hutan.

Kursor yang entah sejak kapan nongol memencet arah yang ditunjuk Hibari.

"Kau benar! Itu rumah Tsunayoshi-_kun_! Rumah Tsunayoshi-_kun_ ada di Vongola, dan Mukuro-_sama_ ada di Estraneo. Jadi, untuk ke menuju Vongola, Mukuro-_sama_ harus melewati beberapa desa, beberapa laut, juga beberapa negara!"

"Buset," Hibari geleng-geleng kepala. Ini mau ngapel apa nyari kitab suci ke Barat?

"Jadi, untuk mencapai Vongola, Mukuro-_sama_ harus melewati tiga tempat, yaitu: Varia, Millefiore, dan Vongola. Mengerti? Ulangi bersama-sama: Varia, Millefiore, dan Vongola. Varia, Millefiore, dan Vongola!"

BOFFF! Ken berubah jadi asap putih dan langsung ngilang ke dalam rambut Mukuro(hah?). Entah kenapa Hibari berfirasat kalau acara ini mulai nggak bener.

"Nah, ke mana kita harus berjalan?" Mukuro nanya lagi.

"Varia, Millefiore, Vongola," jawab Hibari santai.

"Apa? Coba ulangi," Mukuro meminta dengan ramah.

"Varia, Millefiore,Vongola," Hibari masih berusaha santai.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Lagi-lagi Mukuro bilang gitu.

"Varia,Millefiore,Vongola!" Hibari—dengan stok kesabaran yang nyaris habis—menjawab sambil memegang sapu lidi buat ngorek kuping Mukuro.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Daemon malah ikut memperpanas suasana. "Katakan lebih keras!" perintahnya kurang ajar.

"VARIA, MILLEFIORE, VONGOLAA!" Hibari akhirnya menjerit putus asa. Capslock jebol~

"Oke, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita~!" Mukuro dan Daemon mulai bernyanyi mengikuti _backsound_nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hibari sibuk mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

"Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, kutahu engkau pasti bisa. Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Varia! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Varia! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Variaaaaa~!" Sembari nyanyi bareng Mukuro, Daemon melakukan aksi jumpalitan yang nistanya menerobos langit ketujuh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke jembatan. Di sana mereka dihadang oleh Belphegor.

"Shishishi, kalau kalian mau melewati Varia, carikan dulu boneka kodok dan pisau milikku yang hilang!" perintahnya ngebos.

Mukuro dan Daemon memelas ke kamera. "Maukah kalian membantu kami mencarikan barang-barang Belphegor?"

"Nggak," jawab Hibari jutek, tapi begitu dia melihat layar berubah menjadi semak belukar dan matanya menangkap dua benda yang dicari, dia malah menjerit, "Itu! Di situ!"

"Betul!" Daemon sumringah. Boneka kodok dan pisau itu langsung disambar Belphegor dan dua tokoh utama kita buru-buru meninggalkan Belphegor yang langsung sibuk main lempar-lemparan pisau dengan boneka kodoknya sebagai target.

"Nah, setelah melewati Varia, ke mana kita harus berjalan lagi?" Mukuro berhenti berjalan, buta arahnya kumat.

_'Mampus, gua lupa!' _Batin Hibari panik. Segera ia berlari untuk mengambil peta di antara halaman-halaman buku geografinya, lalu ia menjawab, "Millefiore!"

"Betul!" Mukuro girang. _Backsound _nista itu muncul lagi. "Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, kutahu engkau pasti bisa. Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Millefiore! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Millefiore! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke M-Mi-Millefiore…!" Suara Mukuro akhirnya ludes juga karena capek nyanyi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Millefiore. Kali ini mereka dihadang oleh seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna biru langit dengan muka usil dan bikin geregetan.

"Nyuu~, kalau mau lewat sini, seberangi dulu sungai penuh hiu ini!" kata Bluebell sambil nyebur ke sungai.

Mukuro dan Daemon langsung diem, kicep.

"Untuk menyeberangi sungai hiu, kita butuh umpan dan perahu kecil. Maukah kau membantu kami menemukan umpan dan perahu kecil?" tanya Mukuro akhirnya.

"Ya!" Hibari mulai terbakar rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Layar langsung menampilkan semak-belukar.

"Di antara semak-semak ini, terdapat beberapa potongan tubuh manusia dan sebuah perahu kecil. Perahu itu berwarna putih. Apakah kalian melihatnya?"

Hibari positif kalau acara ini benar-benar tidak baik dan tidak layak lulus sensor.

Tapi mau tidak mau, Hibari harus mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir, jadi dia menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna putih. "Itu perahunya!"

"Benar!" Daemon bersorak. "Apa kalian melihat potongan kepala?"

Dengan mules, Hibari menunjuk sebuah kepala di atas pohon.

"Yay!" Mukuro melonjak kegirangan. "Selanjutnya, potongan kaki!"

"Itu," Hibari menunjuk bagian kanan sebuah semak-semak.

"Bagus! Terakhir, potongan tangan!" Daemon mencecar.

Dengan ngeri, Hibari menunjuk bagian bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Yaaaay! Kau berhasil! Sekarang, mari kita lemparkan umpan dan kita dayung perahunya~!" Mukuro kembali riang.

Setelah selesai mendayung, Mukuro dan Daemon kembali bertanya, "Sekarang arah mana kita harus berjalan?"

"Varia, Millefiore,... Vongola!" Hibari berkata setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Benar! Mari kita menuju Vongola!" sorak Mukuro. Mereka nyanyi-nyanyi lagu kebangsaan nista itu lagi dan Hibari memilih diam.

Sampai di Vongola, seorang cowok berambut silver dengan tampang ala preman mencegat mereka.

"Kalau mau lewat ke rumah _Juudaime_, carikan dulu ikan gorengku yang hilang!" perintah Gokudera maksa.

Mukuro menoleh ke kamera. "Ikan Gokudera berwarna cokelat(?) dengan lambang simbol Vongola. Maukah kalian memban—"

"AAARRGHH! ITU TUH, DI DEKET PAYUNG!" Hibari murka.

"Apa?" Mukuro budeknya nggak ketolongan.

"Ucapkan lebih keras!" Daemon juga sama bolotnya.

"DEKET PAYUNG, TUH! DEKET PAYUUUNNG!" Hibari menggebrak meja dengan kadar amarah sejadinya.

"Hebat! Kau benar!" Mukuro memuji.

Kemudian, seorang lelaki(?) cantik keluar dari rumah makanan yang terletak di belakang punggung Gokudera.

"Akang Mukuro!" seru Tsuna sambil berlari dan memeluk Mukuro.

Hibari geleng-geleng sambil menghela napas. Kasihan betul cowok(?) itu, pacaran sama cowok super duper _extra _budek.

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!" Mukuro berkata riang. "Kita berhasil menemukan boneka dan pisau milik Belphegor. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita berhasil melewati sungai penuh hiu milik Bluebell, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita sampai di Vongola, dan menemukan ikan Gokudera! Berhasil, yaaaay!" Daemon membiarkan Mukuro nyanyi, ngeri suaranya ikutan serak-serak becek kayak suara Mukuro sekarang.

"Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?" akhirnya Daemon bersuara.

"Nggak ada, bikin emosi semua," Hibari mendengus jengkel, merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hibari jatuh ke jurang terdalam dengan mengikuti acara penuh dosa ini. Salah sendiri kenapa tadi kebawa nafsu.

"Aku juga suka bagian itu!" Daemon membenarkan Hibari, berarti dia nggak ikhlas jadi _host _acara ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di petualangan selanjutnya!" pamit Mukuro. "_Arrivederci_~!"

O_O"

Hibari menghela napas dan membanting _remote _TV ke karpet bulu di bawahnya. Otaknya cenut-cenut[ada kamu] dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sepertinya ini efek samping dari menonton acara 'Mukuro the Explorer' terhina itu.

"Capek ya?"

"Hn," Hibari menyahut, nggak menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Tumben kau nonton acara begituan."

"Lumayan asyik, sih, tadinya."

"Oh."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Eh...?

Hibari berbalik dan menjerit, "ALAUDEEEEE?"

Mampus sudah. Alaude berhasil memergoki Hibari menonton 'Mukuro the Explorer' ternyata. Dibelakangnya berdiri Fon yang udah mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Lain kali, kalau kau memang suka, bilang saja. Biar aku belikan kaset _game_-nya. Ada banyak versi terbarunya, kok," Alaude menawarkan kebaikan dengan senyum manis#Author mimisan#.

Hibari langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Devil:*baca ulang* Apa-apaan ini?**

**Tsuna:Lah, Devil-kun yang nulis, kok*sweatdrop***

**Devil:Geh, ditengah-tengah UTS sempat2-nya bikin FFN..**

**Tsuna:Ahahaha.. Sabar, ya!**

**Devil:Tsu-_san_... Tolong bacakan penutupnya... Daku lagi down mode on..**

**Tsuna:OK! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ udah mau membaca FFN gaje ini! Mohon review-nya? Flame juga boleh. So, review, please?*Puppy eyes***

**P.s:Thanks untuk Calista Miu-_senpai_ yang udah mau capek" memberi tau adanya typo(s) disini!**


End file.
